


Golden locks

by Merukuri



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Final Feliz, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, al menos al principio, jack siente que no merece estar con vil, jack siente un poco de celos por rook??, los dos hablan y solucionan las cosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merukuri/pseuds/Merukuri
Summary: Jack admira el cabello de Vil, y se pone a pensar en lo diferentes que son los dos, en como merece algo mejor que él.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Golden locks

Jack acarició con suavidad un mechón de cabello de Vil que había agarrado entre sus dedos. Admiró su color dorado, acompañado de lindas puntas moradas al final. Sintió la textura, suave contra el tacto de sus callosos dedos. Respiró con profundidad, e incluso desde la distancia podía reconocer el dulce olor de su acondicionador. Observó las ligeras curvaturas de las hebras, marcadas por estar amarradas en una trenza todo el día. De repente sintió una punzada en el pecho, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. 

Jack dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su amante, que se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama. La luz de la luna que pasaba por la ventana de la habitación iluminaba su piel, haciéndola lucir más brillante y perfecta de lo normal.

(Si es que eso fuera realmente posible; Vil siempre era brillante y hermoso.)

Jack lo sabía, y Vil aún más. El mayor parecía tener siempre todo bajo el control, nada escapándose de sus perspicaces ojos violetas. Era tan consciente de su apariencia y cómo era percibido por los demás, que Jack debía admitir que le costaba comprenderlo a veces. 

Vil sabía mucho más que él—tanto sobre sí mismo, como del mundo a su alrededor. A diferencia de Jack, tenía más experiencia en la vida, y una inigualable manera de desenvolverse en cualquier situación. Y las punzadas dentro de su corazón solo dolieron más cuando se dio cuenta de la frustrante verdad: Vil estaba demasiado _lejos_. Tan lejos de su alcance.

Era como una estrella fugaz pasando por el cielo, dejando una estela de luz detrás, enamorando a todo el mundo en su camino. Y Jack no podría—no tendría más opción—que admirarlo al verlo pasar. No podía atrapar una estrella con sus manos, y tampoco se sentiría bien consigo mismo si lo hiciera. 

Las orejas de Jack decayeron. Con gentileza pasó sus dedos por el largo cabello de Vil, y sintió un pequeño atisbo de consuelo. 

Vil estaba _aquí,_ con él, ¿no era así? 

Jack parpadeó un par de veces. Todo parecía ser un sueño. El día en que se reencontró con él en la ceremonia de iniciación, el día siguiente donde Vil lo buscó para charlar con él con menos prisas, y los meses posteriores donde Jack saludaba a Vil todos los días sin falta—la costumbre cambió a una más egoísta con el tiempo, donde le daba los buenos días solo para deslumbrarse con la sonrisa de Vil, y sentir que podría iniciar bien la mañana. Era una de sus raras sonrisas, de esas que no enseñaba a todo el mundo; no era una de altivez, sino llena de afabilidad, y dirigida hacia _él,_ y solo él. 

Jack mentiría si dijera que no se volvió adicto a ella, buscando embriagarse con aquellas sonrisas todos los días. Todos los días, por unos cortos segundos, al cruzarse por los pasillos. _Con esto es suficiente_ , se decía a sí mismo, _no necesito nada más, no debo molestarlo más-_

Porque si algo odiaría Jack era ser una molestia para Vil. Sabía que era una persona ocupada, que vivían en mundos distintos, tenían amistades distintas, ni siquiera compartían clases—mucho menos asistían al mismo curso—y que el único nexo que los unía era el ser de la misma ciudad-

_(—En aquel entonces_ , _fuiste la única persona que se interesó en ser mi amigo, Jack.)_

Acarició con cariño la cabellera del rubio, quien respiró lentamente, todavía dormido. 

_(_ — _Aquellas personas tenían prejuicios por mi profesión, mas a ti nunca te importó. Te hiciste notar por ser diferente al resto.)_

Recordó la manera en la que Vil agarró su rostro, pasando con suavidad sus pulgares por sus mejillas. Acercó su rostro al de él y le brindó otra de esas sonrisas dulces que a Jack volvían irracionalmente—acalorado, abochornado, nervioso, confundido y, más que nada _—feliz_.

_(_ — _Por eso eres especial para mí.)_

Jack no recuerda qué respondió, no recuerda ni siquiera si lo hizo. Lo único que recuerda fue la lenta forma en que rompieron la distancia, cómo en ese momento recibió su primer beso, y con _Vil_ —de todas las personas con las que podría haber ocurrido en este mundo—había sido con _él_.

Empezaron a salir en secreto desde entonces, hace unas semanas atrás. Aquello había sido la noche de su cumpleaños, en otoño. Ahora estaban en principios de invierno, el frío haciéndole recordar los viejos y más simples tiempos en Pyroxene donde solía jugar con Vil en la nieve hasta que se quedaban sin aliento. 

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, y Vil parecía demasiado tranquilo con aquellos cambios. Jack quería tener aquella seguridad; por eso lo admiraba tanto. Nadie estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, de sus decisiones y de su destino, como Vil. Jack solo podía aspirar a estar a su lado y ser un igual, alguien digno de caminar junto a él el resto de sus vidas. 

Pero al igual que el cruel frío de invierno no abandonaría sus huesos hasta el comienzo de la primavera, sus inseguridades no hicieron más que agarrarse más fuerte de él, no dejándolo ir. 

¿Era realmente un _igual_ para él? 

¿Realmente podía caminar junto a Vil con la frente en alto, cuando tantas personas más darían lo que fuera por tener ese privilegio? 

¿Cómo es que merecía el amor en primer lugar? Alguien como lo era Jack, que no era nadie en especial, no podía ser más que una carga, un aburrimiento para Vil en el futuro.

Sintió otra apuñalada en el pecho, esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores. Sus ojos ardieron, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para mantener sus lágrimas al margen, que amenazaban con salir.

La idea de Vil _aburriendose_ de él le causó más angustia de la que se imaginó. La idea de separarse de Vil era dolorosa, demasiado para soportarla (¿acaso era debido a su ingenua manera de ver el amor? ¿Realmente pensaba que Vil se permitiría estar con él para toda la vida, como hacían los lobos al encontrar una pareja?). 

No quería dejar de sentir sus delicadas manos acariciar sus orejas, sus brillantes ojos mirándolo con ternura, y su melódica voz pronunciando su nombre todos los días. No quería dejar ir todo eso. No sabría cómo. 

Pero, otra vez, Jack no se lo perdonaría si llegase a ser un inconveniente para él. Vil iba a seguir por su propio camino como actor, como una estrella, y las personas adecuadas irían con él. Jack no sería una de ellas. 

Jack se quedaría en la escuela, lidiando con su soledad y su camino de jugador profesional de Magift. Se quería consolar con que por lo menos Vil sería feliz. Eventualmente, Vil encontraría a alguien más, a alguien mejor que Jack, alguien que fuera un igual. 

Alguien que lo admire, que lo ame, que lo apoye, que pueda seguir la estela de luz que deje al pasar. 

_(—_ _¿R_ _o… Roi?_

_—No le prestes atención. Nuestro vice-prefecto es solo... algo excéntrico.)_

Su corazón se estrujó, y Jack no hizo más que apretar la mandíbula. Pasó su mirada hacia su mano, la cual estaba todavía enredada en la cabellera dorada de Vil. Y fue entonces cuando observó, que sintió una ola de frustración pasar por todo su cuerpo al notar aquellos cabellos ondulados contrastar con sus duras, ásperas manos. 

_Alguien que lo admire, que lo ame, que lo apoye, que pueda seguir la estela de luz que deje al pasar. Alguien cuyas manos no luzcan tan impropias, tan inapropiadas, al estar con él._

—… ¿Jack? 

El nombrado pegó un pequeño salto, saliendo de sus sombríos pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia Vil, donde intercambiaron miradas por unos instantes. El rubio tenía las cejas fruncidas hacia arriba ligeramente, en una mueca de preocupación. Con la voz algo ronca al haber despertado recientemente, preguntó: 

—¿Ocurre algo?

Jack rápidamente alejó su mano de la cabeza de Vil y miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo siento si te desperté —Vil tan solo resopló ante su respuesta, sentándose en la cama.

—Ni te molestas en mentir, tan solo desvias la pregunta… —El rubio rio un poco—. No has cambiado desde que eras un niño.

Lo último molestó a Jack, quien no pudo evitar bajar las orejas y fruncir más el ceño. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Vil.

Jack lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. No había nada que pudiera esconderle a esos ojos.

—¿Todavía… soy un niño para ti? —preguntó, encarando finalmente a Vil. 

El mayor se vio ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta, para luego fruncir las cejas y mirar fijamente a Jack de vuelta, en una competencia de miradas.

Vil estudió el rostro de Jack por unos segundos, y notó como este comenzaba a sudar un poco por la frente, claramente nervioso. La expresión seria de Jack se fue desvaneciendo, para dar lugar a una mueca de aflicción. Los ojos del actor se suavizaron ante esto.

—No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero seguro has estado pensando demasiado las cosas. No, Jack, no te veo como un niño —respondió, tomando la mano de Jack entre las suyas y llevándosela a la mejilla. Por instinto, Jack la acarició con el pulgar, y sintió cosquillas en el estómago al sentir los músculos del rostro de Vil moviéndose para formar una sonrisa—. No, de hecho, _ya_ no eres un niño. 

Vil inclinó más la cabeza sobre su mano, que cubría casi por completo su cara, perdiéndose en el calor que le brindaba. 

Howl no pudo detener el escalofrío que pasó por su columna vertebral, haciéndolo temblar.

El mayor lo miró a los ojos, esta vez con algo más de severidad, y habló otra vez.

—Si lo que te preocupa es la diferencia de edad, pues has de saber que a mí no me importa. Y a ti no debería importarte tampoco.

Esto hizo a Jack abrir grande los ojos, mirándolo sorprendido. Alejó sus manos de Vil, y lo miró con seriedad. 

—¿Cómo no me va a importar? Te graduarás primero que yo, y antes de eso seguirás creciendo con tu carrera de actor. Vil, tú… —Jack pausó unos segundos para buscar las palabras, mirando fijamente la palma de la mano de Vil. Era considerablemente más pequeña de la suya, pero tenía unos dedos esbeltos y una piel tan fina que Jack no podía evitar sentirse impuro al tomarla entre sus manos—. Tú vas mucho más adelantado que yo, y temo no poder alcanzarte. 

Jack apretó el agarre entre los dos. Vil subió la mirada para poder encontrarlo, pero él seguía ensimismado mirando sus manos unidas. Vil sintió dolor al verlo así.

—Jack-

—Mira mis manos —Le interrumpió de inmediato, y Vil no pudo evitar bajar a ver la mano grande de Jack, que le brindaba tanto calor (y más en una noche tan fría como aquella)—. No son como las tuyas; no son delicadas, no son elegantes, ni están bien cuidadas… —Jack estuvo en silencio otra vez, para luego añadir—. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, y no merezco estar contigo. 

Vil le miró horrorizado, con las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta, mas no soltó ninguna palabra. Sus ojos miraron inquietos el rostro de Jack, en busca de una respuesta, de una señal de que lo que decía era mentira—y al no conseguirla, no pudo evitar fruncir profundamente el ceño. Agarró la muñeca de Jack y lo jaloneó con fuerza hasta echarlo sobre la cama. El lobo cayó de espaldas y se sorprendió cuando Vil se puso encima de él. 

—No tengo ni la menor idea de quién te haya metido esas ideas en la cabeza o cómo demonios llegaste a esa conclusión, pero soy _yo_ quien decide quién me merece y quién no —El rubio acercó su rostro hacia el de Jack, quien sintió la sangre acumularse violentamente sobre sus pómulos y haciéndolo sentir caliente—. Y si he decido salir contigo es porque así lo deseo. Si te elegí a ti, es porque te considero más que merecedero. Nunca lo olvides, Jack. 

El más joven se quedó mirando los orbes violetas del hombre que tenía encima de él, y sintió más de mil punzadas clavarse en su pecho al ver la cara de Vil contornarse en una desconsolada, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No vuelvas a decir cosas como esas… —Vil suspiró, en un intento de mantener la compostura—, como si mi amor por ti fuera un error. 

La forma en la que la voz de Vil se rompió ligeramente al decir la frase final hizo que el corazón de Jack dejase de latir por un instante. 

Con sus brazos rodeó el cuerpo de Vil, pegándole contra su cuerpo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró su nariz en su cabello. El fuerte olor del acondicionador aturdió el resto de sus sentidos por unos segundos, y lo único que pudo sentir esos instantes era el calor de los rayos del sol y olor a vainilla. 

Vil soltó una pequeña queja por el abrupto acto, pero terminó por pasar sus brazos por los costados de Jack y corresponder a su abrazo. Acostó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir con rapidez. Esto casi lo hizo reír. 

De repente Jack habló, apurando las palabras. 

—Te amo, Vil —El rubio mentiría si dijera que su corazón no empezó a latir con la misma rapidez de la de su kouhai ante aquellas palabras. Sus blancas mejillas se pintaron de rojo, y las comisuras de su labios hicieron cosquillas, queriendo sonreír. Jack tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló—. Y perdóname, porque he sido muy egoísta al asumir tus sentimientos. 

Vil no se contuvo y soltó una risa. Con su mano palmeó con suavidad el pecho de Jack. 

—No debiste hacerlo en absoluto. Pero aún así, aprecio tu preocupación por mí —Vil subió la cabeza y le sonrió a Jack, y volvió a reír al verlo sonrojarse más fuerte, con las pupilas dilatadas, como hacían los enamorados perdidos. El rubio se levantó un poco para ver mejor al albino a la cara—. Y si te sigues preocupando por el futuro, quiero que me hagas una promesa: prométeme que intentarás que esto funcione, que aunque yo esté actuando y tú jugando Magift, o donde sea que estemos en ese entonces, todavía pueda sentir tus manos. 

Vil admiró los ojos amarillos de Jack brillar, su boca un poco abierta. El más joven se levantó, llevando en sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Vil apretado al suyo propio, y asintió con firmeza. 

—Lo prometo. 

La firmeza con la que dijo aquella simple frase lo hizo sonreír con sinceridad, formando pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos. 

—Buen chico. —Le brindó unas pequeñas caricias en la cabeza, y vio con deleite como Jack cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Vil volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono más bajo y suave, acercando su rostro—. Ahora, quiero que quedes.

—¿Eh? —Jack pareció salir de su trance por las caricias, y sus orejas se irguieron ante la sorpresa—. Ah, pero yo… pero yo no… —Jack volvió a enrojecer y ponerse nervioso. Volteó los ojos hacia otro lado, intentando evitar la mirada de Vil. Este chasqueó con la lengua. 

—No quiero que vuelvas a tu dormitorio, no con el frío que hay afuera —respondió el mayor en un tono de preocupación. Agarró el rostro de Jack entre sus manos mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Eres naturalmente madrugador, mañana te levantarás antes de que todos se despierten y podrás volver, será como si nada hubiese pasado. 

Jack iba a volver a protestar, pero entonces Vil se acostó en la cama. El rubio lo miró y abrió los brazos, en una invitación a que se uniera a él. 

Desde aquel ángulo la luz de la luna volvía a bañar la piel de Vil, haciéndolo lucir más radiante y etéreo de lo usual. Su nariz hizo cosquillas al captar nuevamente el olor del acondicionador, y al mirar sus cabellos dorados…

Jack cerró los ojos y escuchó como Vil reía en voz baja, claramente dirigido a su cola que había comenzado a moverse ansiosamente. 

Se lanzó hacia él y pasó su mano por la cabellera de su amante, mientras lo bañaba con besos en forma de compensación y disculpa por lo que había pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en escribir esto luego de leer la Ceremonial Robes Card de Vil. Adoro tanto este ship, es muy probable que escriba más de estos dos en el futuro. 
> 
> De todas maneras, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
